


Doused

by TheWriterA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Falling in love is a slow seemingly endless process. People don’t stumble into love and people don’t go walking in gracefully.For Alec it was a tidal barrage exploded, letting through the turbulent nature of meaningful glances, too much touching to be appropriate and endless smiles on both parties.





	Doused

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. It's something short and sweet, that I hope will bring a smile to your face!

Falling in love is a slow seemingly endless process. People don’t stumble into love and people don’t go walking in gracefully.

For Alec it was a tidal barrage exploded, letting through the turbulent nature of meaningful glances, too much touching to be appropriate and endless smiles on both parties. It was as though someone had doused him in water, but in no way was it unpleasant.

Someone did douse him in water, more specifically Magnus. He had entered the warlocks house all of five seconds before he felt his body submerged from head to toe in water. 

The warlock in question stared sheepishly back, but it seemed eight centuries didn’t make him any better with laughing at inopportune times. 

Magnus had his head thrown back and the sun sliding in and make his black hair look almost ethereal. Magnus is much too close to be appropriate, too close for discussing the newest threat, so close in fact that Alec can feel the rumble of Magnus’ laughter and it’s such a beautiful feeling that Alec can’t even find it in his heart to be upset. Frown still evident on his face he keeps looking upon Magnus. When Magnus sees that frown he sends Alec one of his blinding smiles with his eyes full of mirth. Alec finds he doesn’t mind being doused in water...

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Shadowhunters and its absolutely amazing. I'm all caught up and my heart was bleeding after the most recent episode.   
> This was just because I ship Malec and inordinate amount and I found the struggle Alec went through, trying to deny his feelings utterly perfect.   
> First time for this fandom!  
> Tell me what you think.  
> Kudos = Love, so share some.
> 
> Much love the WriterA


End file.
